No Excuses
by rain-luver33
Summary: A very hot, high-school senior Jacob ask fifteen year-old Bella on a date. What happens when it doesn't go so smoothly? Will Edward be there to help? AH
1. Not so perfect first date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella

I glance nervously at the clock for like the 50th time in the past 10 minutes alone. Just one more hour. I look back at my reflection in the dresser mirror. I've been standing here for three hours and I've made absolutely no progress. There is nothing to wear. My first date is in less than one hour and right now I'll be sitting across from my new boyfriend dressed in baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Ok I'm officially freaking out. I grab my only dress and pull it over my head for the third time today. They say the third time's the charm and they sure as heck better be right as far as I'm concerned. Maybe I'm being just a little unreasonable. Does it really matter what I'm wearing? He will probably like anything as long as I'm the one wearing it? _Of course it matters. He's a senior for goodness sake!_ A wave of nausea attacks me with the force of a stampede and I fall down on my bed. He's a senior. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm going out with a senior. Not only is he a senior, he is the totally gorgeous starting quarterback. How am I supposed to compete with cheerleaders and volleyball players of all people? Every girl in the school is after him and I'm going to look like the freak freshman who can't even dress right for a date. I can't do this._ Yes you can, now get your but off this bed and finish getting ready. _

I take a deep breath and stand back in front of the mirror. With one quick glimpse at the clock, I almost find myself hyperventilating on my bed again. Only 15 minutes left. Although this dress is not very flattering on me, I leave it on. I only have fifteen, now fourteen, minutes to do my hair and makeup.

After getting my hair stuck in the curling iron twice and screwing up my mascara on both eyes, I'm finally ready. I sprint down the stairs taking them two at a time and make it to the living room without a minute to spare. I look out the window completely expecting Jacob to pull in right on time with a huge grin on his face. Sadly, that wasn't quite the case. Instead, my same old boring driveway sat uninhabited. He's probably just running a little late but that's ok. A little quiet time to prepare myself can't really hurt, right? I lay down my purse and sit in the recliner right by the window my eyes fixed on the driveway.

My mom's familiar voice awakens me from my trance.

"Honey, it's been an hour, I don't think Jacob's coming."

I love my mom to death, but sometimes she is just plain annoying. Of course Jacob will be here. There's no way he would just leave me hanging right? He's the one who asked me in the first place. Maybe his car broke down on the way or he got sick at the last minute. _Or maybe he's ditching you. _Before my face can portray the new doubt flowing through my mind, I force a smile and try to find my voice.

"He'll be here mom; he's just running late."

"Whatever you say Bella, I'm going to bed."

Despite the tears starting to brim over in my eyes, I can't help but giggle. My mom is my best friend but she is definitely one of the craziest people I know. She has the energy of a puppy and is usually begging me to do things with her unlike most moms who are satisfied with a book for hours. No she has the attention span of a 5 year old boy with ADHD. Unless she is constantly stimulated, she will drive you crazy. This probably explains why my dad is at work all the time these days…

I hadn't realized I was asleep until a loud knock pounds violently in my ears.

"BELLA OPEN UP! "

Excitement surges through my veins as I hear the most fabulous voice in the world. The perfect blend of rough bad boy and southern gentlemen. The voice that could only belong to one person…Jacob. Before he can say another word, I'm standing in the doorway with the dorkiest grin painted on my face. I stare into his eyes and completely lose all train of thought. Only one thought repeats itself in my mind._ Wow!_

"Hey Bella, I know I'm like 2 hours late and all but I was wondering if you would still like to hang out, since the movie is probably over by now."

Isn't that voice the most beautiful sound in the whole world? I wish he would keep talking just so I could hear it over and over again. Wait, did he just ask me something???

"Umm sure of course" _I'd do anything for you, Mr. Senior Quarterback with the most beautiful voice known to man._

He leads the way to his car and I can't help but stare. His arms are completely exposed by a white cut-off t-shirt leaving his muscles in plain view. They are just so big. And let's not forget his legs. They are so long and full; complimented perfectly by his denim jeans. I want so much to just grab them and squeeze. _Snap out of it! _I pull myself together just in time. Right then, Jacob turns his head and smiles. His smile is sweet, but there is something off about it. His eyes are on fire, like there is an animal trapped inside them. He even seems to have a look of anticipation, but for what? Before I can continue that thought, Jacob opens my door and gestures for me to get in. He's such a romantic.

"Bella?"

I look up from seat and see that he hasn't moved and inch. Why isn't he getting in the car?

"Um…yeah?"

"Is it ok if we go to my place?"

His voice seems to have just a little too much excitement in it. As if he has planned for us to go to his place this whole time, but why would he do that? His parents will be around the entire time.

"Yeah that sounds fine, but won't your parents be bugging us the whole time"

"Nah, they are out of town tonight, so we can have some _real_ fun."

If any one of my friends had said this, I would have thought nothing of it. I'd probably even be excited, but right now, all I want to do is hide. The way he emphasized the real in that statement just makes me want to cry, so why his my heart in overdrive?

We don't speak for the rest of the ride. My eyes stay glued to the window, but see nothing. The excitement I felt just 10 minutes ago has completely evaporated, leaving an almost nervous feeling in its place. It's not like the good kind of nervous you would expect to feel on a first date either. It's almost like I know something bad is going to happen. Ugh, maybe I'm just being ridiculous. I'm probably just working myself up too much. He was probably just kidding with the whole "real fun" stunt he pulled. I just need to calm down.

He pulls up to a small brick house and turns off the car. He doesn't start to get out so I don't either. I turn to look at him and see him staring at me with that same animalistic look in his eyes. He starts to lift his hand towards my chin, but seems to think better of it and brings it back to his lap. Without a word, he opens his door and walks inside without a backwards glance. So much for the romantic theory.

I follow Jacob into the house and find him shirtless on his couch. I'm completely speechless. His chest is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's completely hairless and ridiculously tan and muscular, but for some reason it really doesn't do much for me. All the sexual feelings I felt for him before have completely disappeared. Not knowing how to react, I just stand awkwardly in the doorway. After about a minute, he notices I haven't moved and decides to talk.

"Get over here." The wonderful, sweetness no longer saturates hi_s _voice_. _It's almost got an angry controlling ring to it.

What happened to the Jacob at my house? Who the heck is this guy sitting on the couch? Before I have the chance to ponder his words any longer, he practically sprints over to me and starts kissing me. I always thought my first kiss would be sweet and romantic, but obviously I was way off. He is so aggressive I can feel tears coming too my eyes. The taste off his mouth is not exactly pleasant. This is actually more painful than when I cracked my head open on the pavement. His hands are practically pulling my hair out by the roots and he seems to be using his teeth more than his lips. I don't know how to react at all. I'm just hanging limply in his arms; lips pressed tight together waiting for this torture to end.

After what seems like hours, but more realistically minutes, he finally stops. His face looks almost angry. Before he has a chance to do anything else I practically run away. I'm pretty sure I mumble something about using the bathroom but I can't be sure. I'm completely lost inside my head.

I finally stumble into a bathroom and lock the door. I sit up against the open wall and lay my head between my knees. I'm so confused, that's the only way I can describe it. What is up with Jacob? Why did he make such a rude remark? More importantly, why did he just attack me like that? What is he doing right now? What is he going to do when I leave the bathroom? Will he attack me again? Will he do worse than attacking my mouth this time? A violent shudder courses through my body. I'm not only confused, but fear is also beginning to make its presence known. What if he rapes me? What if he hurts me? The pictures beginning to fill my mind cause my gentle tears to turn into raging sobs. I'm being very loud, but I could really care less about what Jacob thinks anymore. I just need to get out of here, to go home.

My eyes turn to the window right above the toilet. Hmmm…maybe. I'm pretty small, so I should fit. But where would I go from there? I don't have a car and I live at least fifteen miles from here, plus it is at least 10:00 by now. But what other choice do I have? I can't go back to Jake, who knows what he will do to me. Two loud knocks bring me out of my thoughts. Jacob's voice fills the room.

"Bells, what's taking so long? Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I guess I just lost control. Please come back out here, I pro- err swear I won't hurt you again."

His voice is not the obnoxiously rude one he'd just been using, but the sweet one that got to me in the first place. The one that I just couldn't get enough of. Without really thinking, I stand up and grab the door knob thinking only of his beautiful, gentle voice. I'm about to turn the knob, when a sudden thought brings my hand to a halt. _Is he faking?_ What if he's just trying to trick me out of here? Will he just attack me again once I step out from behind my safety? Ugh, I can't think. I just want to go home, to figure things out without all this pressure. I have only one escape; the window. I walk across the bathroom and stand on the toilet. Luckily, this window is exactly like the one in my room, so I have no problem opening it. Just as I'm about to stick my leg through the opening, I hear a key being inserted into the lock of the door. Oh crap! I quickly stick both my legs through the window. Just as I begin to slide through, the door slowly swings open. The look on his face as he sees what I'm doing almost makes me stop. Almost. I continue to slide, and land gracefully on a patch of grass. I get up as quickly as I can and run.

Houses fly pass me at a speed I've never seen before. This is faster than I have ever run in my entire life. I keep going without a backwards glance. I'm pretty sure he's not following me, but I'm not taking any chances. After a couple of minutes, I slow down. I come to a stop in front of a large house but I don't pay attention to anymore details. I sit down on the curb laying my head on my knees, similar to my bathroom position. My head is swirling as I try desperately to figure things out. What do I do about Jacob? Did I over react just now? _Duh! All he did was kiss you and you're crawling out a window. _Thinking back, all he really did _was_ kiss me. He may have been a little aggressive and rude, but it was only a kiss. On the other hand, the look in his eyes was beyond scary. And the way this date worked out seemed just a little bit too perfect for him. Showing up late, an open house, opportunity for "real fun."I may just be over thinking things, but something seems to be up. Ugh, I need to stop. I just need a hot shower and maybe some sleep.

I lift up my head, and feel the all too familiar tears pouring out my eyes again. Through the wetness, I catch a blob of silver in my peripheral vision. I swiftly wipe my eyes in time to see a silver Volvo pulling into the driveway of the house I'm in front of. I start to get up. I really don't want anyone to see me like this and I most definitely don't want to have to explain anything. I stand and prepare myself for another run. I take one last glance towards the car, and my feet freeze to the pavement. Right by the car, stands a teenage boy with brilliant green eyes looking in my direction.

* * *

**Ok so that's it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is my first fanfic so I am open for critcism. Also, I'd love to hear any ideas you have for the story. Thanks for readin :D**


	2. Green Eyes

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I admit that I literally squeal like the dork that I am when I read them. Also, thanks for the critique, it was highly appreciated. Sorry for not updating sooner. Lost power for 25 hours because of ice storm. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. :D**

Chapter 2

The guy with the green eyes and silver Volvo is long gone, but my eyes won't move from where I first saw him. I know it was only a glimpse, but I can still picture him staring at me as if it was happening right now. His perfect bronze hair moving gently in the soft breeze. His ghostly, yet beautiful pale skin shimmering ever so slightly in the moonlight. He's perfect.

OK so he's not really _long gone_, more like just left. Pathetically enough, it seems like he's left me here for hours, maybe even days or weeks. I don't even know this guy, but I already crave his presence. I need therapy.

Ever so slowly, I sit back down on the curb. Pictures of me and Mr. Perfect fill every inch of my brain. His arms wrapped around my waist in a loving embrace. His lips warm and soft on mine gently pulling, sucking, and biting until we are both swollen and content.

Wow, I've completely lost any trace of sanity I might have had before. Between my fantasies of a stranger and the Jacob Incident, I'm definitely qualified for a spot in what my mom calls "the nut house."

My head starts to spin as the weight of what I will forever refer to as "the Jacob incident" presses on my shoulders again. I need to figure things out, but I physically can't. I need some advice, but from who? My mom? Definitely not. I guess I could ask Jane or Heidi from school but that would just lead to a lot of gossip and rumors. I need someone I can truly trust.

A droplet of water falls on my shoulder. I look up to see what it is, and the sky literally opens. Water is suddenly pouring down on every inch of my body and I am soaked in seconds. I jump up on pure reflex and search for any possible shelter. Nothing. This has to be the only neighborhood in Forks without a single tree. I mean seriously my house is surrounded by trees. How is there not a single tree? I'm left with one option, Mr. Perfect's house.

Without a second thought, I sprint to the front porch. I didn't notice quite how big this house was until now. It's practically a mansion. It has to be at least double, possibly even triple the size of my house. This has to be one of the biggest houses I've ever seen. These people must be millionaires.

With a deep breath, I turn my attention the front door. This is not the time to be shy or scared. I just need to ring the doorbell. What's the worst that can happen?

After a few finishing touches on my mental pep talk, I raise my finger to the doorbell. With one last breath, I gently press against the button and wait. Within a few seconds, the door flies open and I'm confronted with a young woman about twenty years older than me.

"Hey…err… I'm Bella Swan and…um…do you mind if I…err…come inside."

I know I sound like I'm mental, but I can't help it. My legs are shaking both from the cold and my nervousness. I'm completely freaking out. I hate being this vulnerable.

"Of course Sweetie, make yourself at home. You're Renee's daughter, right? We used to work together. I'm Esme Cullen, by the way. What are you doing way out here? Oh and your soaking wet! That just won't do…ALI COME DOWN HERE A SECOND…You can borrow Ali's clothes, I'm sure they'll fit. Run along with Ali and get changed. We'll talk more later."

Wow can she talk. Well at least she's helping me. She seems to know me, or at least my mom, so that's a plus too. I can finally let out a small sigh of relief.

Just as Esme stops talking, a girl around my age enters the room. She is about my height and has short, black hair. She also has beautiful green eyes, but not quite as bright or breathtaking as the stranger's. As soon as she sees me, she begins to babble just like Esme who I take to be her mother.

"Hey I'm Alice, but I go by Ali and your Bella! We are going to be great friends, I just know it! Wow, are you a mess! I mean no offense or anything. Let's go upstairs; you can borrow some of my clothes."

Before I can even comprehend a word she is saying, she is pulling me by the arm and dragging me up two flights of stairs. She continues to talk, pointing out different rooms and various things, but I don't listen. I'm really starting to feel my wet clothes, and that's all I can think about.

"And that's the guest room, and oh there's Edward's room. He's my older brother. And look here he comes! Hey Edward! Have you met Bella? Bella Edward. Edward Bella."

I awaken from my trance, and look up. Standing before me is the stranger of my fantasies. I look into his eyes and I am lost. Everything I've experienced today is erased. My wet clothes are suddenly weightless. All I know is the vastness of green filling every crevice of my brain.

I can't look away. I'm trapped in his gaze, but I don't mind. I expect Edward to look away. He's probably wondering why in the world some girl who was recently sitting in his yard is now staring at him with such intensity. My expectation is wrong.

He stares with just as much intensity, if not more. His eyes look directly into mine and don't move. It's as if he searching for something deep inside my eyes; like he can see past them, into my soul. The bliss of this moment is incredible. If only it could last forever, but nothing ever does.

"Oooookkkk, this is…um yeah. Let's go Bella."

If I wasn't so disappointed, I would probably be laughing my head off. The difference in Ali from just a few minutes ago is enormous. She's speechless. Although I've only known her for 5 minutes at the most, it's obvious this is not a regular occurrence. She grabs my arm again, but I don't move with her. Instead, I turn to look at Edward again. He had begun to walk towards his room, but he turns to meet my gaze again.

"It was truly nice to meet you Bella."

His voice is indescribable. It doesn't even compare to Jacob's, and that says a lot. The perfect accent accompanied by the sweetest of melodies.

Before I can respond, he turns swiftly into his room and shuts the door. Wow. Now it's my turn to be speechless. Ali yanks on my arm again with a little more force this time, and I surrender. We walk towards her room in utter silence. She opens the door and motions for me to sit on her bed.

I look into her eyes for just a second. They are completely out of focus, as if she's lost in thought. That's probably how I look too, now that I think about it.

She chucks a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in my direction. I try to catch them, but I am way too disoriented to even attempt hand-eye coordination. They fall at my feet and I reach down to pick them up. I'm usually a modest person, but right now I could care less who watched me. After several failed attempts at pulling my soaked dress over my head, Ali comes to the rescue. After ten minutes of tugging and squirming, I am successfully out of my destroyed dress and in Ali's clothes. I sit back down on her bed and she joins me.

"Ok, you're dry so it's time to talk. Why are you here? Edward tells me you were sitting out front earlier and that you didn't look to happy. What were you doing there?"

I should have known it was only a matter of time before she would start talking again. I also should have prepared myself for this earlier. What do I say? Should I tell her the truth? Part of the truth? A lie?

"It's a long story."

All my creativity must have depleted in the last couple of hours, because that was pathetic. It's not like that will hold her off. I'm not that lucky.

"Believe me, I have plenty of time…You can trust me you know. I want tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Now that I think about it, I can trust her. She's been kind enough already and as she said, I can definitely see us being friends. This is exactly what I need. Wasn't I wishing for someone to talk to? Here's my chance.

I start from the beginning, leaving out nothing. I tell her about the kiss and his voice. About escaping through the window and his face when he saw me. I even tell her my thoughts on everything. I talk for a long time, but she never seems bored. She listenes intently and nods her head every now and again. By the time I am finished, she looks deep in thought.

Ali suddenly jumps off the bed and exits into the hallway. Just as I begin to get up too, she is back with a box of tissues. When she lays them beside me, I realize I am crying. Not the sobs from earlier, but gentle tears rolling down my cheeks. I grab a tissue and swiftly wipe the wetness from my face. I'm pretty sure I manage to mumble a "thanks" but I'm not completely sure.

"Wow….you've had quite a day. First of all, I think we should call your mom, because she's probably worried sick. Secondly, it's probably a good idea if you spend the night here if that's ok with you. I don't know how close you are with your mom, but if it were me, I really wouldn't want my mom to see me in your condition."

I haven't even thought about my mom. She did say she was going to bed, but I'm almost positive she was waiting up on me. I really need to call her.

"That's fine with me. Thank you Ali, for everything."

She pulls out her cell phone and hands it to me. I punch in my home number clumsily, and have to restart twice. When I finally succeed, my mom answers on the first ring.

"_Hello" _Worry saturated her voice, causing a surge of guilt to course through my body.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry for not calling sooner."

"_Bella! Oh I was so worried. Where are you? Are you ok? Do you need me to pick you up? I'm just so happy you're ok! "_

The sound of her voice sooths me. Her relief is evident, but I also sense a little anger underneath her happiness.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm actually with Alice Cullen right now¸ Esme's daughter. And I'm ok physically, a little overwhelmed but I'm ok I promise."

"_Oh honey, I'll be over there in five minutes tops. How did you get there anyway?"_

"Mom, actually I was wondering if I could stay over here with Alice tonight. I really need her company right now. And it's a really long story that I'd prefer not to tell you right this second. I just need some time with Ali right now."

Tears are beginning to fill my eyes again. I really hate not telling my mom things. I always share everything with her, but I really need to keep this to myself; or at least for now. I just hope she understands.

"_Ok Bella, I'll just pick you up tomorrow. I'll see you then. Feel better, sweetie."_

"Bye mom."

I close the phone and hand it back to Ali. She is staring at me with a sense of wonder written all over her face. I ask her what it is but she just shrugs. She lays her phone on her bed side table, and turns to face me again.

"Now, let's talk about Jacob."

**

* * *

**

Well that's it :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading :D Also I was thinking about doing an Edward POV sometime in the near future and I was waonderin what you guys thought. Thanks Again :)


	3. Banana Pudding and a Dictionary

**Thanks for your reviews!!! The big 1 0!!! haha... anyway Hope you like this!! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I'm sitting on the Cullen's couch waiting for Ali to return from wherever she is off to. We've talked for hours and for the first time in my life, I've actually contributed equally to the conversation. I feel as comfortable with Ali as I do with my mom, probably even more. She was right when she said we would be good friends.

The beginning was a little awkward, but not nearly as bad as I'd thought it would be. Ali had some really good advice when it came to Jacob. She pretty much said I should give him another chance if he is still willing, but I should set down a few rules. For example, I should tell him things that I'm uncomfortable with. Making out on the first date definitely falls under that category. Also, she said we should go somewhere public and I agree. There's no need for a repeat situation.

We decide that I should go to the movies with him tomorrow night. I'll talk to him at school tomorrow with Alice there for back-up. I'm not very happy about it, but Ali seemed pretty pumped so I'll play along. She'll be there if I need her.

Once that was settled, we began talking about other various things. Ali not only talks constantly, but she is incredibly random, too. Our topics over the last couple of hours have included New York City, panda bears, Washington laws, pedicures, and banana pudding.

I kept up pretty easily and gave a lot of input, but I could only go for so long without my thoughts wondering back to Jacob or Edward. Thinking about Jacob was like listening to a broken record. The same thoughts popped over and over in my head, but with Edward it was different. I thought about his eyes, his hair, and his voice. I thought about his intensity, his words, and his gaze. Right now, I'm thinking about the most beautiful smile playing at his lips when he turned around and spoke to me.

Should I go with Jacob to the movies after all? Is it really fair to him when I'm obsessing over someone else? I know he's the type of guy who probably fantasizes about different girls frequently, but I still feel bad. Ok I'm lying. If I'm being honest, I really don't care if it's fair or not. I just don't want to deal with him anymore.

On the other hand, how would it look to Ali if I suddenly decided to cancel on Jacob? She never actually mentioned me and Edward, but she was obviously disturbed by our moment together. _What moment? All you did was look into his eyes; big whoop. _Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Maybe he was just being polite or looking over my head. I really need some sleep.

I lay my head on the back of the couch. Where is Ali? She's been gone for at least 20 minutes now. When she left, all she said was she'd be right back. What is that supposed to mean anyway? She'd been pretty distracted too. She'd looked over her shoulder mid-conversation and just popped right up.

Maybe she's fallen asleep. I mean it is three o'clock in the morning. Apparently no one in this family sleeps. We aren't the only ones still up. Both Esme and Carlisle, her husband, just went to sleep about thirty minutes ago. Compared to most parents I know, that's like pulling an all-nighter. Also, I'm positive Edward's still up, from the light pouring out of the crack under his closed door. I've been keeping a close eye on his room, only to earn many disapproving looks from Ali.

Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I saw Ali open his door. Maybe not, I really don't know. I'm completely exhausted. Usually, I'm perfectly capable of staying up this late, but not today. I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly.

Edward's POV

I'm lying on my bed with my iPod blaring in my ears, but it's no use. I can't get Bella out of my head. Pictures of her sitting on the curb staring right at me with those chocolate brown eyes. The same eyes capturing me again in the hallway. I've never experienced anything like this. When she stares at me, everything goes away. It's the best feeling in the world.

What is wrong with me? Ever since my first real girlfriend dumped me for James, I've vowed to never date again until at least college, but probably not even then. No one but Ali knows this, therefore everyone else probably thinks I'm a loser or gay, but I could care less. I'm a senior this year and here I go trying to mess everything up. I'm such an idiot.

I'm not going to think of her anymore. Bella will not mess everything up; it's just not going to happen. I violently yank out my ear phones and turn off my iPod. It's not like it was much help in the first place. I take a couple of deep breaths and walk towards my dresser. I drop my iPod in a drawer and turn back to my bed.

Movement from outside my door catches my attention. I open it slightly, just to see Bella talking to Ali. I can't hear anything their saying, but that doesn't matter. My eyes are glued to Bella's back. She's not even looking at me, but I still can't look away. I'm hypnotized by her slightly messy hair lying perfectly against her back. So much for not messing things up.

Movement from Ali breaks me from my trance. Is she getting up? She begins to walk towards my room. Uh-Oh this is not good. As fast as I can, I run back towards my bed. I know there's no use trying to fool her. She's extremely perceptive and has great vision. I'm almost positive she saw me looking at Bella just now, which is not good at all. The glare she gave me when I talked to Bella earlier was enough to know exactly how she feels.

I slam onto my bed and close my eyes pretending to be asleep. She's not stupid and this won't fool her at all, but I can at least try. The door opens and closes and I feel someone sit on my bed. Of course it's Ali. My guess is confirmed when a hand slaps my head with more force than necessary.

"I'm not stupid Edward! Get up. You _like _Bella. Don't even try to deny it. How could this happen? What happened to your little anti-dating policy? How could you do this? Explain yourself!"

She is whispering, but she is definitely mad. If it wasn't for Bella sitting outside, I'm sure she'd be yelling with as much volume as possible. I guess there is no use in denying it, even to myself. I do _like _Bella. It's middle school all over again.

"Ok fine! But I'm not going to just go right over there and start dating her. Chill out, Ali! It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal and we both know it! You've barley even talked to a girl since Victoria and don't even try to deny that either. I saw the way you were looking at her. You didn't even look at Victoria that way."

I wince slightly at the sound of Victoria's name, but that's not unusual. I try to focus on what Ali just said. I have no response to it. Of course she's right; she always is. I lie back down and bury my face deep into my pillow. I love Ali and I'm glad she's my sister, but sometimes I really wish she'd just butt out.

"Edward, look I'm sorry. I guess I'm just freaking out. Sit up, I mean seriously what are you? Twelve? I just don't want you to ruin my new friendship with Bella! I'm surprised she's still here anyway, with you staring at her and all. Don't you remember the pain you went through with… Look, I don't want to see you hurt again. Will you please at least talk to me? Ugh, guys are useless!"

I don't raise my head throughout her entire speech. All I can think about is Bella. Maybe I can be friends with her, strictly friends. This gives me the chance to be around her, without being susceptible to hurt. This could work.

Something heavy hits my back so I look up. Ali is standing on the opposite wall with various objects from my room in her arms. I duck just in time, barely avoiding the dictionary flying at my head. This is not good. Time to calm Ali down.

"Ali, look I'm sorry for ignoring you. Please put my stuff down. Maybe I can just be friends with Bella. I could hang out with you guys every once in a while, but nothing more. You can't possibly think I would ever make the same mistake again after… Ugh look I just need some time alone ok."

Her expression softens, and she walks back to my side. Before I get the chance to stop her, she pulls me into a hug. Without a word, she quickly kisses me on the forehead and walks out my door. I close my eyes willing myself to go to sleep. I groan when I hear the door creak open again.

"Oh Edward, You'll be driving me and Bella to school tomorrow. We already got the ok from her mom and everything. Also, there's something you should probably know. I promised Bella I wouldn't tell anyone, so I'll just give you the basics. Bella had a date with Jacob Black tonight, so technically he is her boyfriend. Get some sleep. And I do apologize for being mad at you. Ok I should stop talking now. Goodnight."

I started getting excited when I heard I'd be driving Bella tomorrow. It's so surreal, feeling this away about someone; especially after knowing her for only a couple hours. I was just beginning to question this when I heard Ali's last sentence. The vicious surge of jealousy hit me harder than anything I've ever experienced before. Every rational thought evaporated from my mind, leaving a hatred for Jacob unfamiliar to me. I must be losing it.

I close my eyes again, and try desperately to erase all the emotions going wild in my head. I focus on the darkness of my room, and don't allow another thought to enter my head. The next thing I know, I'm hitting the snooze button on my alarm.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!! Please review! Reviews always make me happy even if they are critique.**

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO REBEKAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aka beks83 Although you are dorky (neopet player hahaha) I still heart you!!!! haha and now you'll probably hurt me hehe but you can't say I'm not giving you the best shout out ever!!!**

**Anyway, sorry this is shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to post what i had. PLEASE review!!! **


	4. Cute Green Dress

**Sorry for not updating sooner. You can thank the annoying laptop stealer I call my sister. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

A pair of gentle hands shake me awake. I open my eyes to a petite face about two inches from mine. I've never been a morning person, especially when I stay up extremely late. It also doesn't help that it is a Monday, the absolute worst day of the week.

It takes every ounce if strength I have to keep from yelling "Go away" and pushing her off of me. I do, however, allow a rude groan to escape my lips. All I want is for this talkative girl, who has talked non-stop since my eyes met hers, to leave me alone? I stare at her for a couple seconds longer trying to figure where I am and who she is. In a rush, everything comes back to me. Jacob, Alice, Edward.

I pull the blanket someone laid on me during the night over my face, and groan again even louder. I remember the conversation with Ali, and I can't face Jacob today, I just can't. Ali quits her excited babbling, and grabs my blanket. She speaks again, but with much more authority and a hint of irritation.

"Bella, get up! School starts in thirty minutes. You can borrow more of my clothes. We need to hurry! Edward hates being late. "

I jump up with a little too much excitement. Edward's driving us to school today. I will see Edward today, and possibly have a conversation with him. I practically tackle Ali in my attempt to get her room as fast as possible. She probably thinks I have some type of personality disorder, but I really don't care.

Ali comes into her room quickly behind me, and shuts the door. I'm practically jumping up in down next to her closet, waiting for her to pick me some clothes. She doesn't move from her spot at the door, but that's not why I turn around. The fact that the room is completely silent controls my feet.

One look at her face leaves me embarrassed and slightly confused. She knows I am totally falling for her brother that much is obvious. Her eyes are full of curiosity and bemusement. She also seems slightly annoyed but excited at the same time. Or maybe I'm just reading way too much into her expression.

She continues to stare at me looking even more amused with each passing second, causing me to become more and more impatient.

"What Ali? You said yourself we need to get moving so let's go already!"

As soon as the words escape my mouth, I feel a little bad. I really don't want to push away my new friend, especially when I need her so much. I'm about to apologize, when Ali's gentle laugh fills the silence.

I start to laugh with her but I can't stop. I don't even know why I'm laughing. We both get louder and louder. She goes over and grabs a cute green dress out of her closet and shoves it at me. My laughing comes to a halt. A dress to school? Oh no, there's no way. Ali takes in my expression, and a mischievous smile forms on her lips. She walks over to me and whispers in my ear.

"It's Edward's favorite color, not that you're interested of course."

She quickly crosses her room to the door, but suddenly stops right before she leaves.

"I'll give you some time to change. I'm sure _Jacob_ will adore that dress on you."

She quickly winks as she leaves, and shuts the door behind her. I still stare at the door with my mouth wide opened. Once I get past the shock of what she said, I start laughing. She obviously wasn't referring to Jacob just now. Does this mean she's ok with me _liking _herbrother? I'm sure she'll tell me soon enough. I shake my head and begin to put on the dress. What am I going to do with Ali?

***

"Come on Bella, Edward's already in the car. And I'm not sure if I've mentioned it, but you look _amazing_ in that dress."

Ali had definitely already mentioned it. This had to be at least the hundredth time in the past ten minutes alone. The thing is, I agree with her. The dress fits me perfectly; the color is amazing, and my skin looks beautiful compared to it. I do feel way too dressed up for school, but I have to say it's worth it.

"Ok, Ali I'm coming."

We walk out to the silver Volvo I had seen last night. I try not to look at the driver for fear that I might get caught in his eyes again. Not that I don't love his eyes, but I don't want to freak him out or anything. Looking at the ground, I open one of the back doors and start to get in, but Ali stops me.

"Why don't you sit in the front next to Edward? I see too much of him anyway."

The mischievous grin is back. I don't want to make a scene about it so I get back out, but I can't help the death glare that paints itself on my face. I take one quick glance at Edward, and see the same expression on his face as mine. He's just as annoyed at Ali as me, but why? Does he not want to sit next to me? I didn't think I was that bad.

As soon as we're settled, he backs out the driveway and sets out on the road. I glance at Edward to see him gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles are turning white. That's odd. I can't help but wonder if he's doing this because of me.

Edward's POV

I'm going to kill Ali. I can't believe she's doing this to me. Dressing Bella up in the prettiest dress she owns. Making her sit right here next to me. What does she expect me to do? I'm this close to just pulling Bella into my arms and kissing every inch of that beautiful skin. I grip the wheel harder and harder, trying to hang on to any piece of my self-control I have left.

I try to concentrate on the road, but it's a lost cause. I can't stop my eyes from looking at Bella over and over again. Each time I look at her, I can't help but gasp. Who knows what she thinks of me right now. I don't want to even consider it.

The silence in the car is getting a little uncomfortable. Should I speak? These are the times when it's nice to have a non-stop talker in the family, except when she doesn't talk either in which case it's useless. We're almost half way to school and have yet to say a word. Plus, I'd really like to know more about Bella.

"Err…so Bella how was your night?"

What the heck is wrong with me? I'm an idiot. She's probably going to gush about how great her date with Jacob was. Wait, if it went so great how did she end up at our house? Alice obviously knows but can't tell me. Nobody ever tells me anything.

"Umm, well your house was great. Before that it wasn't very good, but it's ok."

"Jacob's not too cool, huh?"

Oh no. I did not just say that. No wonder nobody ever tells me things. I can practically feel Ali's anger from behind me. She told me that in confidence, and now Bella knows she told. I chance a quick look at Bella, hoping desperately she isn't mad too. Her cheeks are blood red, but at least she's not about to kill me. I look into the rearview mirror and give Ali my best apologetic look.

"No he's really not."

Wow, I did not expect her to respond. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it anymore, so I try desperately to think of something else to say. My minds too distracted. I'm going back and forth between thinking about Bella walking out in that adorable dress, and what Jacob had done to make Bella's night so bad. Obsessing much? Thankfully, Ali comes to the rescue.

"So, Bella what classes do you have? I feel like I've seen you a couple times at school before."

We spend the rest of the car ride discussing which classes we have in common. It turns out Ali has three classes with Bella and didn't even know it. I also have one class with her, biology. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure she sits right behind me. Also, we all have the same lunch, which is good. Maybe I can make up for my idiocy then.

I pull into the first open spot and turn of the car.

***

Bella POV

My first three classes flew by. Ali is in all three of them, and somehow found a way to convince all the teachers to move me next to her. I'm not sure how she does it, but she's got all the teachers here wrapped around her little fingers.

We talked constantly and when we couldn't, we passed notes. We talked about random things, but never about Jacob or Edward. I made sure about that. She only tried to bring them up once, but she caught on fast when I didn't respond. Overall, this has been one of the best school days ever. We leave Algebra, and start heading towards the cafeteria.

"Bells? Hello… Earth to Bella."

I can't go two seconds without replying to everything Ali says. It's like she expects me to talk just as much as she does. I look up and my feet freeze to the hallway floor. Jacob is standing by his locker, not five feet away from me. I try to speed up pulling Ali with me. Maybe he won't notice me. Too bad I'm not that lucky.

"Hey Bells, where'd you go last night? It was just getting fun. "

Did he really just say that? It's not just that either; he practically screamed it to the entire school. Normally, I would just run away, but right now I can't make my feet move. Ignoring all the stares even Ali's, I turn to face him. A sudden wave of courage and confidence washes through me. I have to face him eventually, so why not now? I repeat this over and over in my head, as I walk up to him.

"Ok look, I'm just going to tell you exactly how it is. We are not in any sort of relationship whatsoever, nor is there a possibility of that ever happening. You will leave me alone. _Last night _was nothing, except for you trying to take advantage of me. That will never happen so don't even try."

As soon as I finish, I turn around and continue to walk towards the cafeteria. I don't think I can handle seeing anyone's expressions, so I keep my eyes firmly on the ground. I can hear people beginning to whisper but I try to ignore them. I finally stood up for myself, without caring what other people would think. It's a good feeling.

I see Alice's silver flats walk up beside me, so I look up to her face. She's actually smiling. I feel a smile spread across my face too, and the next thing I know we're both laughing. She starts talking about how much better Mr. Varner would look with black hair and we both start laughing again. It's amazing how much better I feel with Jacob lifted off my shoulders.

We both continue our hair debate as we buy our food and head towards Ali and Edward's table. I wave to Jane and Heidi as we walk by their table. The give me a curious look, but turn back to their conversation. Nothing's more important than sharing the newest gossip.

I return my attention to Ali's monologue on red versus brown hair, and try to remember I'm free from Jacob. It just doesn't seem that simple. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who takes no for an answer. I shake my head in an attempt to erase the fear creeping into my mind.

I look up to see Edward waving at me from his table. I remember the slightly awkward conversation we had in the car and I can't help but laugh. I take a seat directly across from him, and lose myself in his eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The more I say it, the more reviews will come or at least that's my hope! **

**beks83= awesome person and fantastic writer**

**Anywhoo, Thanks for reading :D **


	5. Short Chubby Man on a Stool

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The more thanks I give, the my review you'll give me to thank. Ok I couldn't resist doing that 1 more time :D**

**Anywhoo...Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

I hold Bella's eyes for all of one minute. I force myself to look away when I see Ali sit right beside her. Ali gives me the famous eye roll and a wink. A huge grin appears across her face and I sigh. Girls and their mood swings.

I turn my attention back to Bella with the hope of making up for the car ride. I make myself a promise. I will not mention Jacob. I won't even think of him. This shouldn't be too hard; there are plenty of things to think about.

"So…how has your day been?"

My question was directed at Bella, but Ali didn't notice, or at least didn't care. She began a detailed description of exactly what she and Bella had done, what they got for homework, and who they talked to.

I'm not listening to a word of it, and neither is Bella from what I can see. She's staring at her food; lost completely in her thoughts. What is there to think about with so much intensity? I just don't see Bella caring about school, especially if she's in so many classes with Ali. No offense to my sister, but she's certainly not the smartest person in the world. Well at least when it comes to school. Of course, Bella is in junior level biology, but it still doesn't seem to fit.

If it isn't school what is it? Could she be thinking about her problem with Jac- err…Jack o' lanterns? Yes, I was definitely thinking about Jack o' lanterns. I let out a long sigh. I'm such a jealous moron.

I can't stand to look at Bella anymore, because it only makes me think about Jacob. I try to focus my attention on Ali's description of her day, which is still going on. I desperately hope she is almost done.

"…and then after I talked with Jasper he gave me his number! I think he's going to ask me out! He's just so cute! Maybe he'll ask me to the Valentine's dance in a couple of weeks! Of course then I'll feel bad that I have a date and you and Bella don't, but I'm sure you'll manage. And then, me and Bella began our walk to lunch. We were having a great conversation about teachers and their hair colors until Bella suddenly stopped, pulling me with her. Oh and then she actually confronted Jacob…oh – err I mean umm….well anyway that was our day."

I woke out of my trance. Confronted Jacob? What does that mean? I look up to meet Ali's guilty eyes. I don't want Ali to feel bad¸ so I pretend like I didn't hear a word she said. I look over to see Bella still staring at her plate. At least she didn't hear Ali's slip. Now that I'm really looking, her cheeks seem a little redder. Maybe I'm wrong.

We finish our lunch in silence, even Ali. When the bell rings, we all get up and head to class. Now, it's my turn with Bella.

***

Biology goes by even slower than lunch. Bella is sitting directly behind me, but I don't even get the chance to take advantage of our close proximity. As soon as I sit down, the teacher rolls in the most outdated television I have ever seen. He brings it to the center of the room and turns off the lights. Great another movie day.

The movies Mr. Banner brings to his class are seriously torture. They are so boring, that even the science nerds fall asleep after a good ten minutes. In the last one, a short chubby man sat on a stool and explained the life of a butterfly for one and half hours. No pictures or videos, just the man sitting on a stool. Even Mr. Banner fell asleep.

I don't even try to guess the topic of these movies anymore, because they never have anything to do with something I'm interested in. They are all about random animals or bugs that I could really care less about knowing specifically how they mate. I take my jacket and lay it on my desk, preparing it for a pillow. The screen turns on and a short but skinny man appears sitting on a chair. Well, at least there's some variety.

My mind wonders back to Bella for at least the hundredth time today. What exactly did Ali mean by confront? Did she go up and talk with him? Did he apologize? Did she? Are they back together? Were they ever apart? More and more questions spin through my head, and I am suddenly dizzy. I lay my head on my jacket pillow.

When I think of the word confront, there seems to be a sort of edgy sound to it. More like a bad thing than a good. Maybe I'm thinking into Ali's wording too much. There's no way Ali has time to actually think about word choices as fast as she talks.

Maybe Bella didn't apologize. Could she have _confronted_ him by telling him off for whatever he did to her last night? Was that what had her so lost in thought?

I lift my head and glance at the video. Nothing has changed. I lay back down, but I'm suddenly aware of Bella's presence behind me. It's almost like I've gained a sixth sense. Warmth seems to be radiating off her skin, leaving me breathless. I can feel her eyes piercing into my back. All I want is to turn around and return her gaze; to lose myself in those deep chocolate eyes. If only I could. I clench my fingers into a tight ball. This class will never end.

As soon as the bell rings, I jump up ready to leave, but then I remember Bella. Here's my chance to talk to her without Ali overshadowing her. I grab my books and walk to her table.

Bella's POV

I sigh with relief as the bell rings loud and clear; signaling the end of dreaded Biology. It's not that I don't like the class or even the teacher. Science is actually my best subject which is why I'm in such an advanced class and Mr. Banner is my next door neighbor so I really don't mind him. The problem is the fact that it was dark and Edward was sitting directly in front of me.

I'm surprised I haven't noticed him there before. The things I felt when the lights switched off were so unexpected, I couldn't breathe. I'm still overwhelmed. Heat seemed to come from him, affecting every nerve in my body. My eyes frozen to his back with no hope of moving. My fists clenched tight in an attempt to keep from losing myself completely. It was unbearable.

The lights switch on, releasing me from Edward. I quickly gathered my things, but then stop. What should I do now? Is Edward planning on walking with me? Well if his experience was in anyway like mine, he'll probably be running out the door. If I wasn't so obsessed with him, I'd probably be doing the same.

I've just about convinced myself that Edward is never going to talk to me again, when I see him walk over to my table.

"Hey Bella. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not. "

We begin to walk out of the classroom. We stay close together, but far enough to where we won't accidentally touch. I'd like to move closer. Maybe innocently brush my hand against his just to feel what I imagine is very soft, warm skin.

I bring my glance from my feet to his face, just for a moment and I'm stuck. He's not looking at me, but it seems that his face has the same affect on me as his eyes. I study every line of his face, longing to stroke the slight stubble on his chin. I even feel my hand twitch toward it.

"So Bella, what kind of music do you like?"

He is obviously trying to break the silence that I personally didn't mind. I don't really care though, because I love music. If you want to get me talking, just mention a new song and I'm suddenly as enthusiastic as Ali.

We have a friendly but intense debate. He says that popular bands are never as good as the others, and I argue that mainstream music shouldn't be criticized just because it's popular. He's an amazing debater and I surrender before we're even halfway there. The conversation then turns to other facts about us. It turns out we have a lot of things in common and he's just as easy to talk to as Ali.

Before I can even stop myself, I'm telling him about Jacob. I explain everything. He listens intently and I can tell he's trying to hold back all his emotions. Despite his attempts, I can still see anger distorting his beautiful features.

When I 'm done, we are almost to the car so I slow down. I don't know what caused me to tell him. When I look at him, I can't help but speak what's on my mind and Jacob's been on my mind all day. I look into his eyes and everything I've experienced with Jacob goes away. Something there takes my breath away.

Edward's POV

The anger surging through my veins is starting to scare me. I know Bella is waiting for a response, but I can't think of anything to say. I'm so mad at Jacob Black that I actually want to punch someone, which is why I need to get away from Bella right now.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Look I really need to get to track now, so I'll talk to you later. Oh and have Ali give you my cell number."

My attempt at a calm, sincere voice sounded fake even to me. I turn away and practically run to the locker room. Only one thought repeats its self over and over in my head. I'm going to kill Jacob.

I arrive in the locker room, and stand away from my usual spot. I sit on the bench directly in front of what I'm almost positive is Jacob's locker. My sanity is starting to return ever so slowly; probably due to the fact my hand is throbbing from punching the closest trashcan on my way over here. It's a good thing too; now I probably won't kill him. Probably.

No one is in here yet, due to the speed in which I ran over here. At least I have time to think. Am I overreacting by doing this? I can't really say that I am. When Bella described her night, she just said he started kissing her and it scared her. I don't think Bella would have freaked out so much if it was really just a sincere kiss. This leads me to believe that a kiss was not all he planned to get. So for that reason, I'm not overreacting.

Despite all the anger directed at Jacob, a part of my mind is still entirely focused on Bella. The conversation we had before was great. There's really no other way to describe it. It was just so easy and comfortable. There was no awkwardness. Screw all those stupid rules I set for myself, and screw Ali. I'm falling for this girl and nothing can stop me.

Rude laughter fills the silence, awakening me from my thoughts. I notice the locker room is practically full, but I don't really pay attention to anyone here. All I see are the three ridiculously buff seniors walking in, Jacob in the middle.

I realize that I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to do this. What should I say? Jacob doesn't look too smart, so maybe I can outwit him. That's probably my only advantage against him. Otherwise, he'll probably pound me to a pulp for just standing in his presence.

"Shrimp, move!"

Ok deep breath. How do I get him on topic? I need to somehow direct this towards Bella.

"Err…sorry to bother you, but I was looking for some advice on… girls. You just seem to have the most… experience."

I can only hope he doesn't catch the anger flowing uncontrollably in my voice. He doesn't seem to, considering the awful vain smile playing at his lips.

"Well, I'm your guy. What can I help you with? Getting them or _Doing _them? I've NEVER had a girl dump me and I never will ."

The smirk on his face is killing me. I'm this close to kicking him where it will hurt the most. If it wasn't for his huge friends, I probably would. And did he really ask me if I wanted help _doing _girls. I mean seriously what kind of creep is this.

"Well I don't mean to be rude, but didn't that freshman, Bella, just dump you today. I couldn't help but overhear."

"Pssh… yeah right! She's just playing with me. She'll be back by tomorrow. And If not I'll get her. Have you seen her? No way am I done with _that_! The shy ones are always so feisty! Especially when they fight you."

I can't take it anymore. He pretty much just told me he was planning on raping my Bella as he's raped other young girls before. _My Bella…Where did that come from?_ I can't hold back any longer. Before I can even think it through, I swing my hurt fist directly into his eye.

A war breaks out. Jacob is on the floor, thanks to my unexpected strength. A second later, a fist collides with my nose at the same time as another fist hits my stomach. The wind is knocked out of me, but at least I'm still conscious.

I prepare myself for more blows, but they don't come. I look up to see everyone staring at the door, which is wide open with the football coach peering in.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is my best chapter ever...but at least its my longest!!!**

**I probably should have updated faster considering I've had no school this week because of snow. Between previously mentioned laptop stealer and being stuck in my same old boring house... it just didn't happen. Hopefully school will start back monday and I can finally get exams over with. And then I can hopefully update faster too!**

**If you haven't already figured out, beks83 is awesome and deserves to have her stories read :D **

**Hmmm.... well I guess I'll just say 1 more thing.....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
